The Hot Pink Sunglasses
by warblingaway
Summary: "Then they caught Blaine's eye. A pair of bright pink sunglasses sat on the middle of the rack." How Blaine got a pair of hot pink sunglasses, and how they may have helped Klaine. Takes place during Original Songs after Misery. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Alright, so one of my readers from my story Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found suggested I write a story about Darren Criss's colored sunglasses. SO...that's what this is! Except it's Blaine, not Darren. Details..**

**So this takes place during Original Songs after Kurt bitches Blaine out about how he gets all the solos. Mhmm, that is important for this oneshot!**

**And it only mentions the hot pink sunglasses, seeing as how those are like Darren's signature pair, even though he has been seen to be wearing other colored ones now.**

Blaine was confused and conflicted. Kurt had just told him off, saying that it wasn't fair he got all of the solos. And deep, deep down, Blaine knew that the slim countertenor was right.

He sighed and continued driving. He didn't know where he was going. Whenever he just needed some time to think, he'd start driving. Blaine sighed and let his brain take over, letting it drive the car wherever his inner-Blaine wanted to go.

He didn't realize that his inner-Blaine had the urge to shop, seeing as how he had just parked the car in the Westerville Mall parking lot. _What am I doing here?_ He thought, _The only times that I've come here have been with Kurt._

Blaine sighed and slowly got out of the car. He couldn't care less that he was a teenage boy at the mall by himself. Yes, he would look kind of lame, but what did it matter? Kurt was irritated at him, and that stung Blaine. Kurt was his best friend, and best friends weren't supposed to be angry at each other, right? Weren't they always supposed to get along?

Yeah, they were. But then Blaine remembered that way back on Valentine's Day, Kurt had admitted to having feelings for Blaine. And Blaine wasn't stupid – he knew that being best friends with your crush who told you to wait would inevitably cause problems.

Blaine knew somewhere in his overprotected heart that he had feelings for Kurt. He wasn't one-hundred percent aware of it yet, but the thought was there and becoming stronger every day.

As Blaine was thinking, his feet were carrying him throughout the mall. Before he knew where he was going, he found himself standing in The Gap – the same one where he had performed the abomination known as The Gap Attack. Blaine blushed to himself, thinking about how he'd made such a fool of himself. The performance was excellent, but the reason behind it made Blaine cringe.

He chose to just think about the performance. Blaine walked through the store, various things within it bringing vivid images of _When I Get You Alone_ back into his head. He passed the table that he'd jumped over, the cash register that Jeremiah had stood awkwardly at.

After a few minutes of that horrendous day replaying itself in Blaine's head, he decided that it would be best for his sanity if he left. He began to walk out of the store when something caught his eye.

The sunglasses rack.

He paused and stared at it. Why did this catch his attention? There was nothing important there. It was just your average, normal sunglasses that everyone –

Then they caught Blaine's eye. A pair of bright pink sunglasses sat on the middle of the rack. Once again, the Gap Attack performance played in his mind. He remembered picking this same exact pair up and putting them on while he was singing and dancing. They'd caught Blaine's eye then too, and he recalled thinking that he would come back and buy them once he and Jeremiah got together.

Obviously, that hadn't happened, and the sunglasses slipped away from his mind almost instantly. As soon as Jeremiah was out of his life, so was the Gap and any products that the Gap had.

And now, here he was, standing in front of what he presumed was the same pair of sunglasses from that dreadful day so many months ago.

Why anyone wouldn't buy them, he didn't know.

Blaine gingerly picked them up and put them on his head. He observed himself in the mirror and couldn't help but think that they looked pretty good on him. It was a change from what he was used to, but maybe that's just what he needed. He _had_ been feeling rather stuffy lately, so maybe a little change from his normal dapper self would be a good thing.

It was decided – he was going to buy these hot pink sunglasses. He approached the counter and paid for the glasses. Blaine really didn't want to spend any more time in the mall, so he took his little Gap bag and made his way back to his car. He sighed as he sunk down into the driver's seat. Blaine just sat there for a moment, realizing just how much thinking he had done in the mere 45 minutes he had been in the mall.

Before starting his car, he checked his phone. Blaine saw that he had one new message, opening it to reveal that it was from Kurt.

_I'm sorry if what I said offended you. I was just a little irked. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled at the message, even though it truly wasn't a smiling matter. Just the fact that Kurt had thought about him, and what his feelings might be made his heart flutter a little.

He quickly typed a response:

_Nah, I'm good :) I actually bought something, though. I'll show you when I get back at Dalton – Blaine_

Blaine smiled again as he sent the message. As he drove back to Dalton, he just hoped Kurt wouldn't remember the glasses from the Gap Attack. He hoped Kurt would see them as something that was just _Blaine,_ the Blaine that hid behind walls and masks, the Blaine that never made an appearance. The _real_ Blaine. Not dapper Blaine, not mentor Blaine. Just Blaine.

And judging by the elated smile that Kurt got on his face as Blaine showed him the hot pink sunglasses, he saw Blaine for who he truly was.

Blaine wasn't sure what it would take for him to fully see that the boy standing in front of him admiring his sunglasses was the love of his life, but he knew that it would happen someday in the near future.

**Yup, there it is! That one was for you whatabeautifulmess! I do love Darren's colored glasses - i actually have a yellow pair that he wore on the Glee Project :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Now I'm off to write the next chapter of Secrets.**

**Review Please :) I like it when I get reviews for my past stories months later, so if you're reading this years in the future, still review :) Because reviews are awesome like DC's supermegafoxyawesomehot sunglasses ;)**


End file.
